<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meanwhile, At The Van by ClaireV0yance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799469">Meanwhile, At The Van</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance'>ClaireV0yance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Lady, and Trish get to know each other better while the boys are fighting Urizen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady &amp; Nico &amp; Trish (Devil May Cry), Lady/Nico (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nico/Trish (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meanwhile, At The Van</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda a squeal to another fic of mine but you dont hafta read that one, just know lady and trish are dating. I probably messed up some stuff involving the dmc5 timeline but uhhh ignore that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope they’ll be okay,” Trish watched as V, Dante, and Nero left the van.<br/>“Of course they’ll be okay,” Lady responded, “this is Dante we’re talking about. That dumbass always gets himself out of trouble somehow.”<br/>“Heh, you’re probably right.”<br/>Lady cuddled against her girlfriend on the couch, and Trish put her arm around her.<br/>“I was so scared,” Lady whispered, “that I’d never see you again.”<br/>“I was too,” Trish answered.<br/>Trish looked up to see Nico standing to the side, looking at them.<br/>“I’m gonna work on some arms for Nero. Don’t bother me.”<br/>Nico walked out of earshot, as the couple shared a look.<br/>“She was so energetic before you were here,” Lady noticed, “don’t know what’s wrong.”<br/>“Let’s not worry about that,” Trish kissed Lady on the forehead, “I just want to be with you right now.”<br/>The women sat together, catching up after a month of both being unconscious. After a few minutes, Nico rushed past them, and quickly kicked Trish in the leg.<br/>“Sorry.”<br/>“Hey,” Trish stood up, “what the hell was that for?”<br/>“Jeez, it was an accident.”<br/>“It very clearly wasn’t.”<br/>Nico pretended she didn’t hear Trish arguing with her, and walked away.</p><p>“Ok, Lady,” Trish sat back down, “what the fuck is up with her? You’ve known her longer than me, and from what you’ve said this seems out of character.”<br/>“Um,” Lady nervously replied, letting go of her girlfriend’s embrace, “I think that she’s jealous of you. God this is embarrassing, but Nico seems to like me. When they thought I was unconscious, she called me ‘smokin’, and she just seems to be pretty enthusiastic around me. Finding out I had a girlfriend was bound to piss her off.”<br/>Trish stood up once again and headed towards the back of the van, “I won’t let some little girl get between us.”<br/>“Wait!” Lady ran towards her, “Trish, this is a bad idea. She’s just a kid with a schoolgirl crush, it’s not a big deal. She’ll get over it.”<br/>“I didn’t spend weeks on end inside a demon so some chick could mess with our relationship, even just a little bit. Let me do this.”<br/>Lady stepped back, as she watched Trish approach Nico.<br/>“So, you’re into my girlfriend, huh?”<br/>Nico stood back, seemingly a bit surprised, “y-yeah, as a matter of fact. I am.”<br/>“Well, at least you’re not trying to hide it. Tch, listen,” Trish pinned Nico against the wall, and got close to her, “I know you’re new around here, so I’ll forgive you this time. But let this be a lesson to you: don’t fuck with Lady or I. Kapeesh?” Before Nico could answer, Trish shocked her arm with her electricity, which Nico reacted with a small gasp. <br/>“And hey,” Trish walked back to the couch, which a stunned Lady was standing next to, “I can be a handful when I’m annoyed, but Lady here is no joke. Leave us alone, kid, for your own safety.” Trish blew a kiss in Nico’s direction, as both Lady and Nico were silent.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fucking shit was that for??” Lady’s anger was present through her whole body, as she quickly recovered from her shock. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you talk to her. She’s just a dumb kid, Trish. She didn’t deserve that.” <br/>Before Trish could defend herself, Lady walked towards a scared Nico, leaving her girlfriend behind.<br/>“I’m so sorry, she can have a hard time controlling herself. It’s just how she is.” Lady placed her back against the wall, and smiled at Nico.<br/>Nico blushed slightly, and straightened her posture.<br/>“Naw, she’s right. I can act pretty stupid too, so I deserved that. It’s a shame though,” Nico looked at Trish, who was sulking on the couch, “Nero’s told me about her. She sounded so cool, and it seems she really is. Wish I could’ve made a better first impression than trying to steal her girl.”<br/>Lady giggled, “she’ll probably get over it. You’ll become friends, I know it.”<br/>She walked back to the couch, where Trish was waiting for her.<br/>“I like her.”<br/>“Huh? What do you mean you like her, you just scared her shitless, and you’ve been making fun of her this whole time.”<br/>“No, I mean I LIKE her. Hold on, just look at her.”<br/>Both women looked at Nico, who was back to work on some weapons. She was rushing around her space looking for the proper parts, sometimes stopping to push her glasses back up on her nose. They could hear her muttering to herself about her work, and after a bit she ended up smiling with a fully completed arm. <br/>“Oh my god, you’re right,” Lady stuttered.<br/>“She’s adorable,” Trish immediately replied, and Lady nodded in agreement. <br/>Lady told Trish what Nico had told her, and the two grinned at each other.<br/>“Why don’t you help me patch things up with our new friend, Lady?”<br/>“Of course, Trish.” </p><p>Seeing the two women walk towards her once again, Nico braced herself for the worst.<br/>“Ah, T-trish! I never really apologized to you, did I? I’m-”<br/>“Lady told me,” Trish interrupted her, “I should apologize too, it seems we’re both pretty overprotective of Lady here.”<br/>Nico sighed in relief, and Lady and Trish giggled.<br/>“She also told me,” Trish continued, “that you think I’m cool.”<br/>Nico’s relief washed away, “aw why’d you go and tell her, Lady?? Now I look like a total dork.”<br/>“Nope,” Lady placed her hand on Nico’s right shoulder, and Trish placed hers on her left, “I’d say you’re way too cute to be a dork.”<br/>Nico dropped the arm she was holding onto, and let out a small squeak.<br/>Trish and Lady sat on top of Nico’s counter as they pulled her closer. Nico was sitting in between the women. They placed their arms around her shoulders, and moved her until she was practically sitting on their laps. Trish softly adjusted Nico’s head and kissed her, and Lady did the same. <br/>“W-well,” Nico smiled, “I certainly don’t mind this.”<br/>“Neither do I,” Trish replied.<br/>“Ditto,” Lady said.<br/>The women moved to the couch, where they hugged and cuddled for what seemed like hours.<br/>“Y’know,” Lady eventually spoke up, “as cute as you are when you’re all soft like this, I like it when you’re noisy too.”<br/>“Yeah yeah, gimme a couple of hours to process everything that’s goin’ on right now, I’ll get back to normal in no time.”<br/>Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the three ran out of the van.<br/>“Oh shit,” they said in unison.<br/>Nico rushed to the driver’s seat, and Trish and Lady ran in as well.<br/>“I know this isn’t the time to say this,” Nico yelled while driving as fast as she could, “but I certainly wouldn’t mind doin’ this again.”<br/>“Neither would I,” Lady answered.<br/>“Same here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>